Ginny's Secret
by ardennia
Summary: Ginny is the average eighteen year old witch... until a terrible secret threatens to shatter her existence. Determined to make the most of what she's got, she embarks on a whirlwind romance. Will she ever tell the man she loves the terrible truth? GWDM
1. Chapter 1 Waving Goodbye

** **

Ginny's Secret

Summary: Ginny Weasley is an average eighteen year old girl with a happy and hopeful future... until disaster strikes and she is left devastated. Will Ginny ever reveal her secret, or will she keep it hidden from the man she loves forever?

Disclaimer: The characters are copyright of J. K. Rowling, and if this fic bears any resemblance to anyone else's I am truly sorry. It was my own idea but there are so many different stories out there that it's impossible to know for sure whether it is original or not.

Authors Note: Hello people! I decided to go for a change from my usual Hermione/Draco (for those out there who adore that couple, there'll be future fanfics from me with them as the stars), and when I thought of the idea for this, I realised Ginny was just perfect for the part. Please stick with it and read this fanfiction because I think some of you will really enjoy it, and it's quite an original idea (you'll find out in later chapters...) 

* * *

**Chapter 1- Waving Goodbye **

"Whatever happens, I hope you have a brilliant time," Ginny Weasley said sincerely, clasping her mother's hand. "And don't forget to Owl me from Egypt and tell me how it's going!"

"Of course we will, dear," said Mrs Weasley, dabbing at her eyes with her spare hand, which was clutching a handkerchief. "We'll write everyday and you just HAVE to keep us updated on how everything is going." 

Ginny smiled and relaxed on the sofa, sipping at the hot mug of tea her mother had made her a few minutes earlier. The Burrow seemed strangely empty without all her brothers, who had all moved out by now, but then again, maybe it seemed so because she had moved out herself. Ginny was eighteen years old and lived in a small flat a fair few miles away from her parent's house, and had dropped in to see them before they went away on holiday to visit Ginny's older brother, Bill.

"It's supposed to be really good this time of year," Mr Weasley enthused. "It should be absolutely fascinating to try and communicate with some Egyptian Muggles again! I remember from the last time we visited," he sighed, going misty eyed at the memory.

"Yes well, hopefully it won't be a repeat of last time, Arthur," Mrs Weasley said, her voice hardening. "I remember those Muggles phoned the Please-men, or whatever you call them. Apparently they thought you were trying to rob them."

"I wasn't," Mr Weasley protested. "I was just seeing how those fellytone thingies work- I wasn't trying to steal it!" 

Ginny grinned to herself at her parent's bickering, but her heart was heavy- how badly did she want to go to Egypt? She'd been training at her wizarding holiday firm job for almost a year now, ever since she'd left Hogwarts, but they hadn't let her actually fly anywhere yet. All she got to do was sit at an office, typing away all day. 

"You're rather quiet dear," her mother said anxiously, feeling her only daughter's head anxiously. "You're not still having those- dizzy turns- are you?" 

Ginny bit her lip at the memory. It had only happened a couple of times, but the thought of them worried her deeply- what if it was something serious? It had only occurred when she'd been extremely energetic- the last time it had happened she had been dancing at a party- and they were always the same. She'd fall to the floor, a sharp pain in her chest, and her vision would become blurred. They lasted for a few seconds, but the aftereffects took hours to disappear. Pushing it to the back of her mind, she laughed, sounding much more cheerful than she felt.

"Oh, those stupid things? Nah, I haven't had one for ages," she assured them, her face not revealing the truth. "They were nothing- I probably missed breakfast the day I had them or something."

"Hmm," Mrs Weasley said, still not sure. "You check in at St Mungos if anything happens again, alright? Or ask Dumbledore, he's such a clever man, he'll probably know what it is." Dumbledore had become an especially close friend of the family ever since Harry Potter had defeated Lord Voldemort nearly two years ago, and Ron Weasley, Ginny's big brother, had assisted Harry in the attack.

Ron had been over at the Burrow earlier that day to say his goodbyes to his parents, who they wouldn't be seeing for a couple of months, but it seemed he was eager to get back to his wife and Ginny's best friend in the entire world, Hermione Granger. Ginny loved her big brother and was very affectionate towards his spouse, so she was overjoyed when they had got together- they were two of Ginny's favourite people in the world, and truly deserved each other. Their happiness was complete when Hermione had announced a few weeks ago that she was pregnant, and it had sent Mrs Weasley into such a state of ecstasy that they probably privately wished they'd kept it a secret.

"It's good we'll be back in time to see the baby arrive though, isn't it," Mr Weasley said, voicing Ginny's thoughts.

"I know! I'm so happy for Ronniekins," Mrs Weasley beamed. "And our Hermione. I wonder if it's a boy or girl?"

"Well you've got a while to find out," Ginny laughed. "She's only three months gone!"

"Yes, you should find yourself a nice husband and have a baby too," Mrs Weasley said. "You're such a pretty girl, so it can't be hard."

Ginny rolled her eyes at her mother's rather old fashioned idea of what was important to a woman, but she would like to find a boyfriend, or someone she could confide in. She hated keeping her worries about her dizzy faints to herself, but didn't want to trouble her parents or ruin their holiday- and she especially didn't want to spoil Hermione and Ron's marital bliss. As for Harry, he was abroad on holiday with _his_ girlfriend, Luna Lovegood, who had turned out to be a rather good-looking and kind, if eccentric, woman. 

Ginny would never call herself beautiful, but she was quite happy with her looks on the whole. She had shoulder length dark red hair, large chocolate brown eyes [A/N: I am not actually sure whether J.K.R has specified a colour for her eyes. If so, and it isn't brown, please inform me and I'll change it asap], and pale creamy skin dotted with a few freckles across her snub nose. Her figure was petite and curvaceous, though not as thin as Ginny would like it to be- she longed for the slender body of Hermione, whose angular frame was only broken by her slightly swelling stomach.

"I'd better be going now," she announced, putting her mug of tea on the table and getting to her feet. Pulling her green coat on, she headed for the door, her parents following her. "Have a good time," she reminded them, pecking them on the cheek.

"We will, we will," Mr Weasley said heartily, bursting with enthusiasm. "I can't wait to visit those Muggle salespeople again! And I'll miss you, daughter. Don't forget to wind Ron up for me!"

"Oh I'm sure Hermione does that all by herself," Ginny laughed, as she was embraced warmly by her mother. 

"And remember to visit St Mungos at any return of the dizzy spells. Keep us posted- if you have one again, we'll come straight home for you!" Mrs Weasley fussed over her precious daughter, reluctant to let her go.

"I will," Ginny promised, finally managing to tug free of her mother's fast hold. "See you soon, and I'll be waiting for your Owl!" Waving goodbye, she headed up out of the garden and ambled down the country lane, preparing for the long walk to work. She loved walking down this path, which she'd treaded many times, and found it to be calming and peaceful. So it was with shock and disgust that she saw someone riding a broom a few feet above her- she had always thought of it as _her_ path, in a sense.

"Who are you?" she demanded rudely, feeling disappointed her walk had been disturbed. 

"Well if it isn't a Weasley!" Ginny could recognise that drawling voice anymore, and felt her stomach lurch unpleasantly as the broom lowered so he was inches away from her. Stopping her stride, she turned to face him. 

Draco Malfoy was her brother Ron's worst enemy, and in Ginny's opinion, the worst sort of wizard imaginable. At Hogwarts he had lorded over everyone and more than once she had been a victim of his acid tongue. But how he had changed! She hadn't seen him ever since he had left school, which was two years ago now, and his white-blond hair now hung in curtains, a drastic change from its previous oily, slicked look. Mischievous gray eyes twinkled out from a pale, pointed face with sculpted cheekbones and a wide, masculine mouth- and not only that but he had got taller, and broader with it. Ginny gulped, making sure her face was as cold and mask like as possible.

"And if it isn't a Malfoy," she answered, continuing to walk up the path. "What are you doing in this area? Isn't it a bit low for your standards?"

"I'm making my way into Diagon Alley, Weasley," he answered lazily, his broom whizzing along beside her. "And how about you?"

"I'm going to work," she said dismissively. "I don't see why you couldn't Apparate there, or travel by Floo powder- I only walk this way because I enjoy the scenery. What's your excuse?" 

"I like riding this thing," he smirked, pointing to the beautifully crafted broomstick he sat on. "Firebolt 3000- what do you think?"

Ginny didn't answer, but the impressed look on her face gave away her feelings. Ginny adored Quidditch and broomsticks of any kind, though her model was the oldest Firebolt out, and one her friend Harry had given her when he bought a newer version. "So you like to show off," she said. "Wow. Please fly off and leave me to enjoy my walk in peace." 

"Nah, I can see it in your face," he laughed. "You're dying to have a go of this thing, aren't you? Your family obviously couldn't afford anything as fantastic."

"No," she snapped. "Don't be ridiculous. I wouldn't get on that broomstick if my life depended on it." 

"I can tell you want to," he said slyly, aggravating her further. 

"Haven't you got someone to visit? Like your father?" Ever since Voldemort had been vanquished, Lucius Malfoy had remained in Azkaban prison, serving a life sentence, and the mention of him made Malfoy pause in his tracks.

"You-Know-Who's gone," he said quietly. "Father's paying his sentence- can't you see I'm not like him? He's out of my life forever now." His voice was bitter, and all his teasing gone. "And anyway, your arrogant Potty friend made sure he's never coming out of there sane, is he? The Dementors Kiss kind of wrecks your chances of a normal life."

"It wasn't Harry's fault the Dementors did that," Ginny said, in a slightly softer tone. As much as she hated Malfoy, she couldn't help but pity him- he may scorn her lack of wealth, but the amount of love she had from her family more than made up for it. "It had been ordered from the Ministry Of Magic."

"Yeah well, that's all in the past now," Malfoy said, his face once again becoming light and mocking. "Tell me Weasley, where is it you're working?"

"A foreign holiday firm," she replied, unable to take her eyes off his broomstick. Malfoy was still only a few feet away from her as he levitated a couple of feet from the ground and travelled at a leisurely pace.

"Let's hope it pays well- judging by the state of your robes, I'd say not," he laughed, making Ginny stiffen. 

"I told you to fuck off."

"Okay okay- no mention of my dearest father and we won't mention your- erm- pitiful finances. Agreed?"

"Whatever," she answered. "Why are you still here?"

"No idea... let's just say your society amuses me."

"I'd really love to chat but if I don't hurry up I'm going to be late for work," Ginny said, reluctantly pulling her eyes away from the stunning Firebolt and quickening her pace.

"I tell you what, Miss Weasley," Malfoy said thoughtfully. "Why not kill two birds with one stone? You can satisfy your desire to take a turn on the Firebolt 3000 and arrive to work on time, and entertain me with your presence longer. Jump on the back, and I'll give you a ride." 

"No way," she snorted, though inside her mind was pondering. Why not....?

"Don't worry, this broomstick can hold even fat people easily," he said in a tone of mock cheeriness. "This Firebolt is long enough to hold two people."

"I wouldn't ride on your stupid pathetic broom for all the galleons in Gringotts."

"I'm not here to mess around Weasley. Just get on the back now, or I may be forced to smack you with the end of it." 

"FINE. I'll get on it... now just shut the hell up, okay? I'm only doing it to keep you quiet." Secretly feeling gleeful, Ginny clambered behind Malfoy and positioned herself so she was safe, feeling a thrill of delight. The broomstick whizzed through the air effortlessly, causing thrills of joy up Ginny's spine. Without thinking, she placed her arms around Malfoy's waist in the joy of the moment, before realising what she was doing and snapping back, as though she had been burned.

Although she was sitting on a broomstick with her brother's worst enemy, to her it felt completely natural- if it was up to her, she could fly all day. Passing through the countryside lanes, they finally ended up at the corner of Diagon Alley.

It was all too soon for Ginny when Malfoy arrived outside the firm, after following her careful instructions. She slid down easily and turned to say farewell.

"Uh... thanks," she mumbled, blushing. What the hell had she just done? Was she crazy?

"No problem," he laughed. There was an awkward silence. "By the way, you look like a beetroot."

And with that Malfoy sped off, laughing heartily to himself.

* * *

How was it? I'm quite pleased with how it turned out actually- hopefully Draco wasn't _too_ out of character. In this fanfiction he isn't going to be so much of a baddie as he was in the others, but he isn't going to turn into a goodie goodie either. I love writing this fanfiction and hopefully someone might consider reading future chapters? Let me know what you think. 


	2. Chapter 2 A Stark Warning

**Ginny's Secret**

Summary: Ginny Weasley is an average eighteen year old girl with a happy and hopeful future... until disaster strikes and she is left devastated. Will Ginny ever reveal her secret, or will she keep it hidden from the man she loves forever?

Disclaimer: Same as usual- I don't own the characters.

Authors Note: Thank you my very first reviewers! *squeals* I'm really pleased and I hope people will continue to do so. This quite short chapter is mainly introducing Hermione and a lead-up to the main storyline coming later on (all will be revealed in the next couple of installments). If I get some more reviews *hint* then next chappie I'll probably post some replies to them here. Without further ado, here's Chapter 2! 

* * *

**Chapter 2- A Stark Warning**

Ginny opened the large double doors of Wizard Holidays Inc. and stepped into the familiar musty smell of her office, complete with stained cream carpets and off-colour desks. Sighing, she muttered a hello to Cheryl, a fellow employee, and sat at her own desk, complete with its own little name tag: "Virginia Weasley, trainee". 

"What an insult," she muttered, and began scribbling away at the parchment in front of her. Her job was to copy down all the information from a book detailing everybody's holiday information, and the amounts they were going to have to pay, before totting it all up- it was tedious work, but Ginny hoped that one day it would lead to bigger things, just like it had for Hermione.

"Hi Gin." It was Hermione now, passing her a cup of coffee from the battered machine in the corner. Hermione Weasley had only been working at the company for two years, yet already she had been promoted to manager- she was just so intelligent, professional and business trained that she was perfect for the job, and everyone liked and respected her. It wouldn't be long before she would have to go on maternity leave, but Hermione was determined to get as much work as possible done beforehand. She sat in the desk next to Ginny's (hers was of course with a much more professional name tag: "Mrs Hermione Weasley: Managing Director") and smiled, but her pretty face looked rather strained.

"Hi," Ginny answered, slurping her coffee and laying down her quill for a second. "What's up?"

"Look, I wasn't spying on you or anything, but I saw who dropped you off outside," Hermione said immediately. "And I don't want to sound like I'm nagging, but he's bad news, Ginny." 

"Oh, him," Ginny said, blushing. "Did anyone else see?"

"Well... just Cheryl, me, and a few of the artists." It was Hermione's turn to redden. "But it was getting late and we were watching out of the window to make sure you arrived okay."

"What do you mean, 'make sure I arrived okay'? Why wouldn't I?" Ginny glared suspiciously at her friend. "Ron didn't tell you to keep an eye on me, did he?"

"No, it's just-"

"How many times do I have to keep telling people, I'm fine!" Ginny gave a groan of frustration. "I haven't gone dizzy for _ages_, so stop fussing. It's bad enough with Mum and Ron without you doing it!"

"Okay, I'm sorry. But that's not the point I'm trying to make- why were you riding with Malfoy to work anyway?"

"I saw him on the way here and he offered to give me a lift," she answered dismissively, picking up her quill and idly jotting down a few names and numbers. "It's nothing." 

"Remember how awful he was at Hogwarts? I'd hate to think you were getting to know him, because he'd use you and break your heart, whether intentional or not." Ginny opened her mouth to protest, but Hermione stopped her. "I'm giving you this advice as a friend, not as a sister-in-law, though I guess I am that too. Avoid Draco Malfoy at all costs." 

Ginny knew Hermione had her interests at heart, but her head was beginning to thump and she found herself getting increasingly irritable and snappish. "You've got the best intentions and all, but I'm eighteen now and I can look after myself- if I do want to see Malfoy again, I will."

"But surely you _ don't_ want to see him again?" Hermione demanded incredulously.

Ginny paused, pursing her lips. Although she seriously doubted that she ever would get a visit from the blond haired git, something inside her really desired to speak to him again. "That's got nothing to do with it," she answered, avoiding the question. 

"Don't be ridiculous, Gin! Imagine what your parents would say if they knew, they'd be appalled-"

"For once in your life Hermione, let me be! Look, can we just change the subject- Draco isn't like his father and he isn't some Death Eater! You-Know-Who's gone now anyway! You must think I'm really stupid, so stupid that I can't look after myself."

"All right. I understand, it's none of my business." Hermione swiveled in her chair so she was back to facing her desk and tentatively picked up her quill, shooting anxious glances in Ginny's direction. "Still friends?"

"Of course," Ginny sighed. "I'm sorry I snapped, but it does wind me up that everyone's hell bent on looking after me. Besides, I wouldn't dare fall out with my boss- you might sack me!"

The two young women laughed and grinned foolishly at each other, all forgiven and forgotten. "So, where do you fancy going after work today?" Hermione asked, as she sorted neat piles of parchment into folders and drawers. 

"How about Madam Malkins? I need some new stuff," Ginny said, glancing at her woebegone, tatty robes. "I've been saving up from my pay packet a few months now, so we can have a good old spending spree."

"Good idea," Hermione laughed, then noticed the time on the clock hanging above her desk. "We'd better get a move on if we want all these Ibiza details sorted soon."

Ginny nodded and began scribbling away furiously at the parchment, desperately trying to ignore the aching pain that throbbed in her chest.

***

"That looks gorgeous on you!" Ginny grinned, as Hermione twirled around in the baby pink maternity robes that clung to her swollen figure. "You should get a couple of those in different colours, because in a few months you'll be massive."

"Er- thanks," Hermione said jokingly. The two best friends were trying on a huge array of different robes, dresses and other wizarding wear in Madam Malkins, having just finished work that day and headed into Diagon Alley. Ginny was wearing a creamy, cropped robe that revealed slender legs and a curvy figure, with long tapered sleeves and a ruched waist, whilst trying on a ridiculous ostrich hat, similar to that of their friend Neville Longbottom's grandmother. 

"How do I look?" Ginny asked, pouting like a model and winking outrageously.

"Just fantastic, dahling!" Hermione giggled, draping a satin shawl around her shoulders and sashaying up and down, wiggling her bottom. It looked rather ridiculous, especially as she was three months pregnant and just beginning to show.

"Hermione!" Ginny chortled. "You look like a penguin!"

"Oh I'm so flattered! Here, try this on Gin- it should look good on you." The older girl passed her a long, full length set of robes in glittering green, in a clingy material that was certain to be tight. Entering a cubicle, Ginny pulled them on after removing her previous robes and stepped out again, making Hermione gasp.

"You have to buy that, it looks fantastic," she said to her friend.

"Well, it's a bit hard- to- breathe," Ginny said haltingly. "Maybe I should - get- it in a- bigger- size." 

"Nah, it looks better tighter. Give us a twirl."

Ginny obeyed, spinning fully on her heel so that it flung up around her like a ballerina- but all of a sudden she found it hard to stop. She had a bitter taste in her mouth, and her head was swimming- then all of a sudden, everything went black.

She flopped onto the floor in a senseless lump, her mouth half open. "Ginny! GINNY!" Hermione rushed over anxiously, peering into her face and shaking her slightly. "I'll get some help don't worry. Madam Malkin!"

***

Ginny opened her eyes. Everything was blurry, and she was aware of a stabbing agony deep in the depth of her chest, pulsating angrily. "Wha-?"

"Oh, she's awake." She recognised Hermione's voice and, batting her eyelids a few times, everything eventually came into perspective; Hermione's face was inches away from her, and lined with worry. "Hello Ginny- you fainted. Here's Madam Malkin, look." 

Ginny made out a stooped witch and several anxious shoppers crowding round her. Sitting up slowly, she shakily got to her feet, croaking, "I'm fine. Honestly. That robe- it was too tight." Looking down, she saw that the robe had been removed and she was draped in her own familiar clothing.

"I'm going to drop you in at St Mungo's," Hermione said firmly. "No excuses, Ginny! If there's nothing wrong then there's no need to be worried. It's just a simple check-up to make sure everything's okay. You're probably right, you probably are in full working order, but there's no harm in checking. And I absolutely _insist_ you go." 

Ginny was about to protest, but she felt so weak that she just nodded her head silently. She was absolutely terrified- what if she was seriously ill?- but she was too exhausted to speak.

"I'll take you in there and sit with you, so there's no need to be afraid," Hermione soothed, as everyone else wandered away, reassured Ginny wasn't dead. "You won't be alone."

"No, I want to be alone," Ginny said, determined not to let Hermione come in with her. "If I have to go, I'm going in by myself- there's no way I'm making anyone else miserable. It's bad enough without having someone next to me so nervous their teeth are chatting!" Ginny smiled wanly and took Hermione's arm. "You'll see, I can manage this by myself- I'm an adult now."

"Fine," Hermione said, rolling her eyes in mock exasperation. "But I'm dropping you off in my wizarding car- you're in no fit state to Apparate or travel by Floo. Come on." 

Gulping apprehensively, Ginny followed Hermione out of Madam Malkins, and prepared to find out what was wrong.

* * *

Quite short, I know, but this was just the in-betweeny stuff as Hermione persuaded Ginny to go to St Mungos. What's wrong with Ginny? Find out next chapter! 


	3. Chapter 3 The Terrible Truth

**Ginny's Secret**

Summary: Ginny Weasley is an average eighteen year old girl with a happy and hopeful future... until disaster strikes and she is left devastated. Will Ginny ever reveal her secret, or will she keep it hidden from the man she loves forever?

Disclaimer: The plot's mine, the characters and most of the settings aren't. 

Authors Note: This is one of my favourite chappies and from here the story really begins, if you know what I mean. This is when the actual plot of the story is revealed- I won't give away any more but thanks very much to everyone who reviewed: you seriously don't know how much it means to me. 

_draco-lover59_- thanks, you'll find out here! *winks* Please keep reviewing.

_Me love draco_- Heehee, thanks very much for reviewing. By the way, I totally relate to your name!

_Bride of Malfoy_- hope this keeps you happy :) please tell me what you think and thank you. 

_c-h-l-o-e-06_- Cheers, I remember you from HGU! To be honest I like this even more than my old fics because I think it's so more original compared to my old stuff. Hope you like it!

_Siriusly Mione_- more of him in later chapters, especially next, where the main attention is round that pale haired devil! I love him! Thanks again.

_Smokeline_- did you think so? *blushes* Yep, Ginny and Hermione's relationship is also like some of my friends. A little less of Hermione here. Thank you for reviewing! 

* * *

**Chapter 3- Terrible Truth**

Ginny slumped into the back of Hermione's wizarding car, the pulsing in her chest slowing to a dull ache. Hermione, who was sitting in the front, turned round and have her a reassuring smile, before starting up the engine with a flick of her wand and placing her hands on the steering wheel.

"It won't take long to get there, Gin. Don't worry. I know you don't really like Healers or hospitals, but they'll only just want to give you a check up and then we'll be out of there."

"I know, it's okay," Ginny said, who was gradually beginning to feel better. The car was whizzing along the road at a steady speed now, and she took in the warm, velvety interior of the vehicle. Cars were just beginning to get popular with non-Muggles, and Hermione had been one of the first to buy one. "It's a lovely motor," Ginny said, breaking the silence.

Hermione flushed. "Thanks- Ron still says cars are for Muggles, but I think he secretly likes them just as much as me. And this has all built-in magical systems, as well as the normal parts. This was proved to be the safest on the market at the moment," she said proudly, patting the car fondly with the tips of her fingers (of course, Hermione didn't take her hands off the steering wheel. She was far too sensible to do that). "I thought safety was very important, particularly with the little one on the way."

Ginny smiled. There was something about women who were expecting- a twinkle in their eye, and that healthy glow, just radiating happiness. Why couldn't she be like that? _I probably look all sickly and pale_, she thought miserably. On the plus side, she was almost feeling normal again, except for the thumping headache from falling on the floor. 

"You know, maybe I don't have to go to St Mungos," Ginny announced. "I feel absolutely fine, so if you just turn back-"

"Oh no you don't," Hermione chuckled. "You're not getting out of this. Just because it's gone away, doesn't mean it won't come back. We need to make sure you're all healthy, instead of just assuming it. Here we are." Hermione stopped the car and helped Ginny out- they were in a Muggle high street. "Do you remember the way?" Hermione asked. "I do, so don't worry if you can't."

"Yes- I think so. I remember from what happened to- my dad." The memory of her father's near death experience made a lump rise in Ginny's throat and her stomach turn unpleasantly. "Look, I really really don't want to go."

"It's going to be okay," Hermione whispered, taking her arm and leading her up the street, completely unnoticed by all the passersby. "There it is- I've only been here for my scans, but I think the procedure's the same." 

The familiar Purge & Dowse Ltd sign hung above the abandoned red-bricked building, with the ugly mannequins in the window. Hermione furtively glanced around, stuck her head in and said in a clear, commanding voice: "Ginny Weasley here would like to see a doctor please." The mannequin nodded and gestured for Ginny to enter the door on the right.

"Er- I'll see you later then," Ginny said, hugging her friend. "Sorry, but I have to do this, I'm doing it alone."

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked, then noticed the grim but firm expression on Ginny's face. "Okay then, but I'll Floo you tonight and you can tell me what the doctors said. And don't worry!"

Ginny waved as her friend walked away, feeling worried but determined to get it over with. At least if the results were grim, Hermione wouldn't know... and she wouldn't bother her friend, who had enough on her plate already.

Taking a deep breath, she pushed open the door and stepped inside, finding herself in a crowded reception area with a lot of other witches and wizards milling about. The whitewashed walls were adorned with many portraits smiling at her encouragingly, which gave her a bit of confidence. She glanced at the sign telling her where to go- but how would she know where to go, considering she didn't know what was wrong with her?! Taking a place in the queue to see the receptionist, she took deep breaths, trying to steady her nerves. 

"How may I help you?" The receptionist asked once she'd reached the front of the queue, filing her nails idly. She was a short, squat woman with a lot of curly blonde hair and a name tag saying: "Sharon Bubblehead: Happy to help". _Yeah right,_ Ginny thought silently to herself. She'd never seen a woman who looked less enthusiastic to please.

"I'd like to see a Healer please," Ginny whispered, struggling to speak. "I don't know what's wrong with me so I don't know which floor to go to."

The woman raised her eyebrows. "Well, have you drank a poison?"

"No."

"Fell off your broomstick?"

"No."

"Been cursed?"

"Erm, not that I know of."

The woman sighed. "Are you _sure _you're ill?"

"Yes," Ginny said, beginning to get irritated. "I keep fainting and blacking out."

"Hmmm. I'll get Healer Tylerman." She hurried off, leaving the people behind Ginny in the queue to groan and impatiently tap their feet (since many of them had somehow managed to get around seven each, this was a lot of tapping). Eventually she returned with a tall, bearded Healer in white robes and a kindly expression.

"Good evening," he said civilly. "Follow me please." Feeling slightly mollified by the polite manners of the man, she followed him just round the corner to an empty room with white beds and walls. "This is the room where people incapable of speech are examined," he explained. "So we try and find out what's wrong with them some other way. What's your name, miss?"

"Virginia Weasley," she said, watching the doctor scribble it down on his clipboard. 

"Address and age?" She gave all to him what he asked- no, she didn't have any other medical conditions, no she wasn't asthmatic, and no she didn't have any allergies. After what seemed a lifetime, Healer Tylerman laid down his clipboard and told her to lay on the bed after removing her shoes, which she did, albeit nervously.

Hours passed, and Ginny began to feel like a poor guinea pig- it seemed like they'd prodded, poked and tugged her just about everywhere. Limitless amount of tests, samples and x-rays had resulted, and nobody told her anything- the Healers just muttered things under their breaths to one another. Her nerves had long gone, and instead Ginny felt hungry (she wasn't allowed to eat anything while they were using magical equipment), tired and a little angry. Why was nobody telling her what was wrong- and did they even know, for that matter?

On the plus side, Healer Tylerman seemed to be a very caring man, and tried to comfort her as much as possible. "We have to be sure of anything before we tell the patient, and we want to be as exact as possible in our prognosis. Don't worry Miss Weasley- we are experts at our job, and you are in the very best hands."

Ginny had smiled, but it hadn't been all that reassuring. Nobody had said she was okay, or healthy- in fact, judging by the looks on the Healers' faces, she probably should be worried. Pulling on her battered robes after another examination, she sat herself on the bed. "Can I have something to eat now, please?" she asked. "I haven't eaten since dinner time."

The Healer glanced at his companion. "I suppose so..." he said slowly. "We've done all the tests we need to do. Healer Garry, go get this lady something from the machines."

"What would you like?" Healer Garry asked.

"Some chocolate please," she said. "I need to keep my strength up," she said defensively, noticing the Healer's expression. "Come on, I've had a hard day. A girl needs her chocolate and you can't be healthy all the time."

Ginny gratefully accepted the orange juice and chocolate she received, and she munched away while Healers continued to mill around the room, taking notes, carrying potions and whispering things to one another. There seemed to be around six or seven of them- surely that meant it was something serious?

"Can you tell me what's wrong now," Ginny said loudly to Healer Tylerman, who jumped at the sound of her voice. 

"In a second," he said unsmilingly. "I need to talk to my colleagues. Healers- in the corridor a minute. Miss Virginia, please stay in here."

All of them filed out of the room and into the doorway, shutting the door tightly. Ginny hesitated, but felt her anger bubble. This was outrageous! Why were they hiding things from her and sitting her all by herself? They were practically asking her to spy on them...

***

"Well sir," a young trainer Healer wearing pale pink robes said. "She's a young girl for such a condition isn't she? My great Auntie Mildred's got that, and she's sixty-three." 

"True, but this kind of thing usually runs in families," Healer Garry said. "We got back the results from the Intimata spell, and it's as you suspected sir... it's her heart."

"Muggles are very experienced with these problems," Healer Tylerman said, shaking his head. "But in the wizarding world it's quite unusual. It appears her heart has a serious defect, one so serious it cannot be operated on."

"And she's so young and pretty, everything to live for," a stout female Healer said sadly. 

"But how long has she got?" Healer Garry asked pensively.

"Well, taking into account all the examinations, the threatening nature of the problem and the lack of cures for such a condition- I'd say around six months," Healer Tylerman answered gravely. 

A few seconds passed as the other Healers digested this, a few wiping away tears. A very sober atmosphere had settled over them all; for it was a rare occasion. "I know we're trained to deal with this, but it never gets any easier," someone mumbled. 

"Ah well," Tylerman said heavily. "I guess we'd better break the news to her..." 

"But sir," Healer Garry said, peering his head round the doorway. "She's gone!" 

Healer Tylerman peered in the examination room, noticing chocolate crumbs scattered across the bed. At the other end of the room, the exit door was flung wide open, a half empty orange juice bottle dropped on the floor.

Ginny had heard everything. 

* * *

Bit of a dreaded cliffie? Sorry but I couldn't resist! Oh, and for those thinking: there's no point carrying on reading this, please stick with it. It'll be worth it, I promise- at least I hope so, even if you don't personally like my story or style. Thank you for reading and please do me the honour of reviewing!


	4. Chapter 4 Life

**Ginny's Secret**

Summary: Ginny Weasley is an average eighteen year old girl with a happy and hopeful future... until disaster strikes and she is left devastated. Will Ginny ever reveal her secret, or will she keep it hidden from the man she loves forever?

Disclaimer:  Don't sue me- the character's are JKRowling's. 

Authors Note: Wow, you people are so nice! I never expected such a lovely response and I just want to take the time to thank you all again, and hope the reviews keep coming! This is quite a long chapter with some drawn-out Ginny/Draco tension, which should keep you satisfied. Plus Ginny is coming to terms with what she heard, and what it entails. A few of you probably think this fic is going to be really depressing from hereon in, but I beg you to stick with it. You may be surprised.

_Mo the Deatheater_~ Here's some Draco action just for you.. :) And you'll have to keep reading to find out whether Ginny will die or not! Thanks for the review and please keep it up.

_Littoxkigga_~ Cheers for the review! I'm glad you'll keep reading even through the sad bits.

_Siriusly Mione_~ More Draco for you too- and you're going to love the next chapter, take my word for it! Thanks!

_Dizzy2381_~ thanks for the review. Oh, and just a question- what is Autumn in New York?

_c-h-l-o-e-06_~ Hehe, I never thought of the anorexic thing before, though I guess the symptoms were pretty similar. Yep, like most girls, Ginny has a chocolate passion!

_Smokeline_~ I hate checkups too and can totally relate to her. I love happily-ever-afters too... but I'm not telling you whether this one is or not cause I'm evil! Please keep reading and tell me what you think, and thanks.

_Peachfreak_~ Thank you for the review! I'm a sucker for Ginny/Draco too, though I also like Hermione/Draco. Basically I just love Draco! Here's this chapter, and hope you like it.

**Everybody**~ thanks very much and please review this one too, with Draco making a (very sexy) appearance! 

* * *

**Chapter 4- Life**

Ginny Weasley ran blindly out of St Mungos, the words echoing over and over again: "Six months..."

Is that all she had left of her life? She didn't want to think about it- anything was better than facing it. She didn't stop running until her breath had left her and she was panting hoarsely, her pulse quickening. Tears formed in her eyes and she wiped them away, leaning against the wall and ignoring the bemused Muggles passing by, who thought was crazy. 

How could this be happening to her? She had always been healthy... she wasn't fat, and though she didn't love exercise, she wasn't unfit, and she was so young! And yet her whole life was over- six months were hardly anything. Half a year! Half a year before she'd be dead. What would it be like to die? Ginny had never thought on it before, and being only eighteen, she never thought she'd have to, not for years yet anyway.

It was so unfair- there were murderers and rapists and truly evil people in this world and yet she was the one who was losing her life. There was so much she had wanted to do, so much she had wanted to see... numbness enveloped her and she slowly began walking up the street. Maybe they'd made a mistake? Maybe she wasn't going to die at all...

Where should she go? Her first thought was to see Hermione, but then the memory of Hermione's sweet smiling face, glowing with warmth as she placed a hand protectively across her large stomach, stopped her. She was the one going to die, not Hermione, so why should she ruin things for her? This would be her burden, and hers alone.

"What are you doing here, Weasley?" said Malfoy, crossing the street. Ginny gazed at him blearily, but it didn't register in her head. This was a Muggle street. What would Malfoy of all people be doing in it? 

"Might ask you the same question," she snapped, and began storming off, not trusting herself to speak to him. 

"I'll tell you if you tell me," he teased.

"Whatever," she spat.

"I'll take that as a yes, then. I'm getting a potion for my mother if you must know! Do you really think I come here out of choice? Urgh, Muggles disgust me. Now I've told you, you've got to tell me. Come on Ginny, share your part of the bargain." He grabbed her arm, his familiar sneer in place, but Ginny flinched, her hands going to her face as her vision was blinded with tears.

"Leave me alone, I don't want to talk to anyone!"

"What is it? Why are you crying?" His grip was so strong that Ginny couldn't pull away, so she gave up, her body racked with sobs. "I won't let go until you tell me!"

"Can't you see I don't want to talk to anyone?" Ginny mumbled, her brown eyes full of distress. Malfoy paused, noticing her expression. He hated seeing anyone cry, particularly women, as he regarded it a sign of weakness- but there was genuine grief and despair in Ginny's features. Her mouth hung open in a silent scream, her countenance so milky that her freckles contrasted sharply with the rest of her face. "Let me go right NOW!" 

With deep reluctance, he freed her arm to avoid making a scene and she rushed off, her red hair whipping her face in the chilling wind. He watched her go, wondering what the hell it was that made such a strong, constrained and brave woman cry- she might have been shy and retiring at school, but from what he'd seen of her since, she was a lot different now. No matter what her own thoughts about herself might be, she had played a crucial role in the downfall of Lord Voldemort, and was now seen as something of a heroine. People often thought she was destined to marry Harry Potter, but Malfoy knew different- he saw that there was just no attraction anymore. Both of them had moved on to better things, though Draco still deeply despised what they stood for- after all, wasn't that the reason his father was a gibbering wreck, and no longer did he live in a beautiful house with everything he wished for? 

Still, there was something about Ginny that drew him- and though he wouldn't admit it out loud, he was curious and maybe even... concerned... about her. Shuddering at the thought of being affectionate to such a blood-traitor, he still couldn't resist pondering on Ginny's plight.

He would find her tomorrow, and _make_ her tell him. 

_Yes_, Malfoy thought. _Good plan. _

***

Ginny lay in her bed that night, tossing and turning restlessly. She had no tears left to cry- they'd all fell hours ago as she'd paced her bedroom, still not wanting to believe it. She _couldn't_ die! There were so many people who were at risk than her, and she'd hardly had a day's illness in her life! Besides, if she was dying, wouldn't she be bed-ridden all day or something? 

Fear gripped her heart relentlessly and she sighed to herself as she wallowed in the depths of despair. Everything in her life was wrong- stuck in a pathetic office job, her family away, a tiny flat, not even anybody to talk to. That was the worst part; most of her family were in Egypt visiting Bill, or otherwise far too busy to speak to her. Ron and Hermione were just too happy for Ginny to even contemplate telling them, because she could just imagine the result. Ron would worry endlessly, fussing and calling her parents and ruining their holiday, whereas Hermione would be upset and she really didn't need that when she was pregnant. 

Ginny had nobody.

Everybody was too wrapped up in their own perfect little worlds were death didn't exist and everybody was happy and healthy. Only one person around here had an inkling something was wrong- and that was Draco Malfoy. He had seen it in her eyes, for she hadn't been crying like a normal person would- he had known that she was in a state of hopeless desolation. But she couldn't tell him, she couldn't tell anybody!

If she told people, they'd treat her like some sick ill person and tiptoe round her like she was about to keel over at any minute. Besides, she wasn't going to cause anyone any more grief than necessary, and dying was bad enough. Hugging her knees to her chest, she promised herself she wouldn't tell a soul about what was going to happen.

It would be her own little secret.

And anyway, maybe the Healers had made a mistake- maybe they'd got her results mixed up with someone else's! A tiny ray of light glinted for a second, and she clung to it desperately. It was her only hope: she'd visit the doctor first thing in the morning, and find out that it was all some mix-up. Yes, that was it, they'd got the results wrong! It was ridiculous to even _think_ that an eighteen year old was going to pop her clogs. 

Even in her own head, Ginny began to seriously doubt the words, but she shrugged it off, refusing to give in and lose everything without a fight. She closed her eyes and eventually sleep took her, though her dreams were far from pleasant that night.

***

"Healer Tyler! Healer Tyler, wait a minute, please," Ginny said breathlessly, her feet pounding across St Mungo's polished floors. The receptionist tutted disapprovingly, and pointed to a sign hanging nearby: "NO RUNNING IN CORRIDORS". 

Ginny had risen extra early that morning after waking up from nightmares that haunted her sleep, so she had Apparated to the hospital as soon as she had dressed, desperate to speak to the Healer. The hospital was almost empty this early, with only a couple of patients milling around and a few cleaners still polishing the portraits, the squeaks reverberating around the uneasy silence of the building.

"It's Miss Weasley, am I correct?" Healer Tylerman said, looking surprised. "I'm glad you've come; please follow me and I can explain things properly to you." 

Once again Ginny was led into the strange examination room with the single bed and a lot of magical equipment where she pulled up a stool and sat opposite the Healer, whose eyes radiated sympathy from behind their spectacles.

"Is it true?" Ginny asked softly, speaking before the Healer got chance. "Are you sure there isn't some mistake? Because I've heard of that happening before and if there is any chance-"

"Virginia, my dear," Healer Tylerman said, losing the formality in his kind voice. "I wish I could say it was some silly error, but I would be lying. I'm sorry you found out that way too- I wish we could have sat down and discussed it properly." He sighed. "However, we can't go back and change it so there's no use in me glossing it over now. But that doesn't mean you should give up. We must never give up hoping for a miracle- because without hope, we might as well be dead." 

Ginny nodded, a dead weight dropping to the bottom of her stomach. "So n-nothing can be done?" she mumbled.

"Well- there are numerous pain relievers, such as pills and medicines, though we don't have any substantial miracle cures. There is nothing to prolong the- ahh- _life expectancy_, I'm afraid. Though in fact I do have some pills in the store cupboard-"

"-Thank you for your time, Healer Tylerman," she said finally, getting to her feet and hiding her trembling hands behind her back. "I appreciate your offer, but I'd much rather live what I've got left of my life, instead of relying on drugs. Pills are useless- useless! They couldn't change what's happened." Without pausing, Ginny rushed out of the room, ignoring the doctor's protests, and marched straight out of the hospital, not looking back.

No matter what, they couldn't make her go there again. She was going to live for six more months, and she was going to make every moment count! Tears flooded her cheeks like tiny rivers, but she knew that this would be the last time she'd cry in public. If she was going to live every day like it was her last (like it could actually be), then she'd better start now.

The weather reflected the occasion- the heavens burst and the rain hammered down forging puddles on the pavement, as the lightning forked the sky and thunder boomed out magnificently. Ginny broke into a run, her feet splashing water up her legs and soaking her to the bone; Apparating into Diagon Alley, she began running the streets, unsure of where to go. 

Other magical creatures began to stare at her, some in a concerned, motherly sort of way, whilst others glared as if she were a maniac. Meanwhile Ginny became more and more disorientated, the world spinning and the chill making her shiver uncontrollably. 

"Watch where you're going!" someone yelled at her, only their voice seemed so very far away... all of a sudden she felt herself falling but she couldn't stop, her eyes becoming heavy....

"Weasley!" It was Malfoy, and she realised dimly he had caught her as she fell. Just as her head had been about to hit the pavement, he had captured her in his arms. "What the fuck is the matter with you?"

The fog in her brain slowly began to clear as she glanced around, but her chest exploded in agony, the white hot surge pulsating through her veins. Gritting her teeth, she struggled to get to her feet with his arms wrapped around her. "Nothing," she said vaguely. "Get off me Draco, I'm fine."

Malfoy paused. "You said my first name... not that it matters. Look, you're going to freeze if you stay out here. Come on." Wrapping his arm around her shoulders in support, he half carried, half walked, her up the street to the holiday firm where she worked, and rapped grimly on the door.

The reality of where she should be hit her like a ton of bricks. "Oh! I was supposed to be going to work anyway. You can leave me here..." Was that right? She really couldn't remember- everything seemed so blurry. And where the hell had Malfoy come from like that? It was as if he'd appeared out of thin air to catch her.

"What are you doing around here?" she muttered. 

"Actually... er..." Malfoy blushed, which was not something Ginny was used to seeing. "I wanted to see you for a second. You never shared your part of the bargain." His voice was rough and hard as steel, and Ginny realised that just a second before he had been almost- caring. 

"Excuse me." It was Hermione, who had opened the door and was staring at Malfoy apprehensively. "What are you doing here? And- Ginny! What have you done to her Malfoy? I'll kill you, I swear! You wait till Ron-"

"Relax Mudblood," Malfoy said harshly, "Your giddy little friend here was running out in the rain like a madwoman, and nearly fainted." 

"Ginny my dear, oh you're ill aren't you? Come sit through here, we've got the fire on. You're wet to the bone! And if you honestly think I'm stupid enough to believe you had nothing to do with this Malfoy-"

"Oh shut your face Granger. And Ginny, you still haven't told me why you were at St Mungos, so you'd better deliver your side of the deal. After all, I told you. I'll be waiting for you- seven o` clock tonight, The Three Broomsticks."

With that he made his exit, his dark robes billowing out behind him like wings. 

"Did he just- ask you out, Ginny?" Hermione gasped.

"Don't be ridiculous," she answered faintly, shivering in her sodden robes. Secretly her mind was whirring- what had just happened?

"I told you he's bad news," Hermione said firmly. "What a pathetic excuse to ask you out on! 'Tell me why you were at St Mungo's'... honestly! Maybe he should have a go at minding his own business! You know, just a few minutes before you arrived, he came here looking for you."

"What?!" 

"He came here looking for you," Hermione repeated. "Wouldn't tell us why though, and now it's obvious. Ginny, remember what I said- don't go there. Just imagine how Ron would feel."

"Hermione, I haven't even decided whether I'm going yet-"

"-Hush, we need to get you all warm. I'll get you some nice hot coffee and warm you up in a jiffy, while you tell me all about what the Healers said. Is everything okay then?"

Ginny took a deep breath, and prepared to tell the biggest lie of her life. 

* * *

Longest one yet! I know it probably did drag on a little bit, but I wanted all that bit cleared out of the way for the next chapter. I'm trying to keep Draco as mean as I can, but it's tough- I mean, even he isn't so cruel as to start calling Ginny when she just fainted! Next chapter- more on Draco's emotions and Ginny's deception of everyone- and find out whether Ginny accepts the date or not. Review pretty please!


	5. Chapter 5 Evening At Hogsmeade Fair

**Ginny's Secret**

Summary: Ginny Weasley is an average eighteen year old girl with a happy and hopeful future... until disaster strikes and she is left devastated. Will Ginny ever reveal her secret, or will she keep it hidden from the man she loves forever?

Disclaimer: If in doubt, I don't own it.

Authors Note: I'm having troubles writing the next chapter (something of writer's block, to tell you the truth), so it might be up a little later than usual, but it's definitely coming. A huge thanks to everyone who reviewed and hasn't given up on lil old Ginny! I really enjoyed writing this chapter as it's pure Gin/Draco interaction, but then again that's always the fun part! 

* * *

**Chapter 5- Evening At Hogsmeade Fair **

It was ten minutes to seven, and Ginny peered at her reflection anxiously in her bedroom mirror. In no less than ten minutes, she would be Apparating into Hogsmeade, to meet up with none other than Draco Malfoy. Her stomach turned at the thought and she almost considered standing him up... after all, he hadn't waited for an answer, had he? But her good natured side took over, and she knew she would be going.

And besides, maybe it would be fun. Six months wasn't long to do everything you wanted to do, but Ginny was determined to make the most of every single day. She turned to the side pensively, wondering if Malfoy would dislike it- though she had to admit, she was quite proud of how pretty she looked. Her fiery red hair had been pulled back into a chic bun, framing her heart shaped face. A touch of make-up had brought out Ginny's best features, her eyes, which looked like deep pools of chocolate, and she wore a set of pearl necklace and earrings, which had been passed on through generations from her mother's side. The cream robes had been bought that day after work from Madam Malkins, but she was unsure... did it really suit her? It clung rather tightly to her breasts, which was something Ginny was excessively aware of- still it was too late to change now. On the whole, her look reeked of sophistication and refined elegance- something that wasn't seen too often in the Weasley family.

Applying a touch more lipstick, she glanced at the clock on the wall and decided to leave. She swallowed nervously; although when he was around she feigned confidence, it wasn't easy speaking to him- he had a tendency to make her feel incredibly stupid, especially as he'd found her in some rather embarrassing circumstances recently. Still, if anything she was driven to prove herself and stand up to what she feared, and Draco wasn't going to scare her into submission. No matter what he inflicted, she wouldn't tell him what was wrong with her- and she most certainly wouldn't make it obvious.

Life was going to be fun for her from now on, and no longer would she be a gibbering coward. Although her death would be much closer than she liked, it was inevitable for everyone, and she for one wouldn't run away from it. 

She arrived outside The Three Broomsticks with a pop, her mouth dry with nerves, but she completely forgot Malfoy in the beautiful decorations of Hogsmeade. A huge sign nearby announced it as "Hogsmeade's Annual Wizarding Fair: Join In The Fun!", and for miles around huge lanterns hung in the air, illuminating the carousel, stalls, mini roller coasters, teacups and other traditional rides that had been set up. The place itself was unrecognizable, as every shop or pub was wreathed in vivid brightly coloured decorations and lights, which even hung from trees and bushes. Ginny sighed in delight; she was a little girl at heart, and this was just like one of those Muggle fairs she had visited with her father once (he had spent most of the time aggravating Muggles with his non-stop questions). 

The carousel looked particularly inviting as she made her way up to it, her mouth open in wonder. Children and adults of all ages sat on the horses, as they whirred round and round, laughing and joking- it looked so much fun! Where was Malfoy anyway? The temptation of asking for a ride was becoming all too much, and her fingers itched to latch themselves around the pole attaching the horses to the ride...

"I didn't know you liked carousels, Weasley," came the familiar sneering voice. Rolling her eyes, Ginny turned to see him; he wore a long crisp black shirt and trousers, which seemed remarkably formal to everyone else's attire- but then again, Draco had always liked to stand out. His very clothes seemed to establish the difference in class as he turned his nose up at everyone else.

"Look, I'm not afraid of you. You can't scare me." Ginny's glare was unflinching and Malfoy chuckled to himself.

Little did she know how much he appreciated how she looked; her face and hair looked flawless, and her apparel both dainty and feminine. He liked it when a woman dressed properly, even if it was just for a drink in the pub- and the fact she seemed so determined to fight him was even more attractive. Still, he must remember she was a Weasley after all, and her class so decidedly below his own- though it wouldn't really matter if it was just a bit of fun. It was so very enticing...

"I had no intention of making you frightened. Let's leave the rides for the babies shall we, and go in the pub? If you really insist we can go on them later, Weasley." His air was one of a mother talking to an impatient child, and Ginny found it all too patronising.

"First thing's first- why do you want me to be here? I came out of common courtesy because you didn't even give me time to refuse your offer, and then you speak to me with such condescension it's strange to think you were the one who suggested this. Secondly, if I really do have to go and put up with your company, you could at least have the common decency to quit calling me 'Weasley' and replace it with 'Ginny' instead."

He laughed, his eyes losing their steely glint. "Fine, Miss Ginny, I shall decease from making you feel inferior. Now let's go to the pub, shall we?" 

She followed him into the Three Broomsticks and took a seat at one of the tables. It was strangely quiet as most people were out enjoying themselves on the fair rides, or choosing one of the delights from the stalls outside: Ginny liked the peace, and took a table further to the back. Malfoy sauntered over.

"Do you want a drink?"

"Erm, I'll have a coke- no, actually, I won't. I'll have a glass of wine, please." Ginny's hesitation had been at the thought of her illness- surely it wasn't wise to continue drinking in her condition?- but she felt so reckless that she went for the alcohol. After all, she said she'd live her last six months as she'd intended to do her whole life, so she had might as well go out with a bang. 

Malfoy raised his eyebrows and went to the bar, where Madame Rosmerta served him. Soon he was back with a bottle of champagne and two glasses, much to Ginny's shock.

"What's the point in spending so much? I thought that- after You-Know-Who died, you lost all your money?" Ginny said awkwardly.

His face immediately blanched and his stony eyes fixed upon her. "If I want to buy champagne I can. I don't have to answer to anyone, least in particular a blood-traitor like you!" Ginny scowled and her cheeks went scarlet.

"Well if that's how you feel, then you won't want a blood traitor sitting and drinking with you," she snapped, getting to her feet.

"No, sit down a minute. Ginny, sit down." She obeyed- it was hard not to, as Malfoy had one of those voices that demanded submission. "Look, there are some things I don't like talking about. One of those such things is what happened to my family. I earned this money from my job, and I can do what the hell I want with it, so don't question that again. And now," he said, cracking open the champagne and pouring it into the two glasses; "you can tell me all about why you were at St Mungos." 

"I'm not talking about that," Ginny said obstinately, clamming up. The defiance of her chin and her puckered mouth made Malfoy long to... what? He felt so different around her, that it was strange to think this was the girl he used to hate. Maybe he still did- but for now he'd continue with light teasing. His face was deadly serious with his next statement, however.

"Tell me Ginny."

"Fine... look, I've been ill the past couple of days with stomach ache. I drank a potion that had gone off, and it kind of messed me up. I'm okay now though." The lie would have been convincing to anyone but Draco Malfoy, who sneered scornfully.

"Come off it, do you think I was born yesterday? You can't fob me off with _that_ excuse. Tell me the real reason."

Ginny's expression was distant and closed. "Back off Draco. You have to learn to give in sometimes, and that's the best answer you'll get. You've got two choices: talk about something else, or let me leave.

Draco didn't like giving in, but he could tell by the look on Ginny's face that further questioning would be fruitless. It was better to gain her trust a little, and then try again. He couldn't even explain to himself why he was so eager to find out- maybe it was his Malfoy spirit, determined to prove himself- all he knew was that Ginny was hiding something.

"So," he said idly, taking a sip from his glass. "I saw Granger's been knocked up. Who's the father?"

"For your information, she isn't Granger anymore. She's Hermione Weasley."

"Ah! So which of your many redheaded brothers did she choose? She _was_ spoilt for choice wasn't she.."

"Ron of course, and stop being sarcastic."

"So when she threatened me this morning and went, 'When Ron finds out...', she was referring to her spouse. How very... nice that they've settled down and making a family." Malfoy was going to use an insult, but thought better of it when he noticed the steam practically billowing from Ginny's ears. 

_They're honest people, my family,_ she thought. _That's more than yours has ever been._

The carefree side began to take over and she gulped it in one go. Placing the glass down on the table, she looked up at the handsome man sitting opposite her and grinned cheekily. It felt good to smile after a day of moping.

"Draco- can we go on the rides?" Her eyes twinkled. 

"You're not serious?" he asked incredulously.

"I always am."

"Fine, if you insist." Getting to his feet, he put on his coat and headed for the doorway, leaving the near-full bottle of champagne at the table.

"You've left the champagne," Ginny pointed out.

"So? Just leave it, somebody will come and clear it up."

"But-" Ginny was flabbergasted. It seemed strange that somebody could spend so much and care so little- her family would have had to work flat out for that champagne and every last drop would have been drained.

The fair looked wonderful as Ginny and Draco emerged from the doors. It had become much darker so all the fluorescent lights sparkled and the marvellous decorations lit the whole of Hogsmeade. The rides were still going, though now packed with mostly adults and love struck teenagers glued to each others faces, with the odd young child or elderly person. Draco watched with amusement as Ginny skipped over to the nearest ride, the wizard version of the dodgems. Her face lit up with such a wide-eyed childlike delight that all the weary he had seen etched into her face disappeared, and instead it radiated beauty.

"I suppose you want a go." Draco made sure he didn't sound too enthusiastic.

"Of course! Are you coming on too?"

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt."

***

It was approaching ten at night, and Ginny had screamed herself hoarse from the ghost train, laughed herself silly in the hall of mirrors, stuffed herself with candy floss [A/N: cotton candy to some of you], spun round so fast on the SpinMachine she felt a little queasy then went on the ride again four times in a row, and been on so many different amusements she had completely lost count. Not for months had she felt so much unadulterated joy, and she reveled in it- and found Malfoy did too.

At first he'd made a show of not being afraid, and gave an air of deep disdain, but soon he was shouting and laughing just as much as everyone else as they journeyed from ride to ride breathlessly, not stopping for much chatter. Soon most of the visitors began leaving as the sky darkened to an inky blue, freckled with vivid yellow stars and a full white moon, but Ginny found herself reluctant to go, even when Draco's enthusiasm had abated.

"Time to go. Come on, the clock's ticking. I haven't got all day you know."

"Stop being moody! I just want to go on the carousel, we haven't gone on that yet."

"Grow up! It's a two year old's ride."

"That didn't bother you with anything else."

"It's getting late and it'll be shutting soon. I have to get to work in the morning."

"Then you go," Ginny replied stubbornly. "I'm staying for just one more ride, and it won't hurt will it?"

Draco sighed. Her appeal stopped him from leaving without her, and he couldn't even if he wanted- he still didn't know what was wrong with her, but she certainly wasn't in perfect health. After all, if it hadn't been serious, then Ginny wouldn't be reluctant to talk about St Mungos'. He'd stay with her for one more ride- and at least it was a short one.

"All right, but bloody get a move on. The quicker this is over with, the better."

"Yay!" Ginny hurried over to the carousel, which glinted as bright as ever in the night's duskiness. After hoisting herself up, she chose the nearest horse with a butter yellow mane and a red saddle, climbing on and clinging to the pole excitedly. Draco followed up, swinging his leg over easily behind Ginny and placing his hands on her waist as the ride slowly began its music.

Ginny had to stop himself from trembling at his touch- she hadn't expected him to sit on the same horse as her, and much less expected him to have any body contact with her at all. It was obviously without an innuendo, but it was still a big shock to feel his hands planted firmly either side of her, just above her hip. The music's tinkling notes echoed in her ear and she felt the breeze pass against her face, the horse bobbing up and down with the rhythm. It felt utterly wonderful.

"It's the best magic," she called out to him, laughing and feeling her hair whip in the breeze. There was no reply but Ginny could almost tell he was enjoying it too, as the pleasant dizzying sensation took over and the forces allowed them to experience the amusement.

The ride continued, but soon she found it didn't seem so pleasant. Something had gone strangely wrong- she could feel that pulsating pain building up in her chest, and the dizziness was no longer enjoyable. Feeling sick, she stopped crying out and sat on the horse very still, closing her eyes and willing herself not to faint. 

As the hurting increased, Malfoy felt something was wrong. She had changed all of a sudden, and he could feel from his fingertips that she had gone as stiff as a board. This wasn't right. The Ginny of thirty seconds ago had been screaming her lungs out, and no sound escaped her closed lips as the ride continued its journey. 

"Ginny?" he whispered urgently into her ear. "What is it?"

She took so long to answer that he thought she hadn't heard, and when she did it was barely above a mutter. "Stop the ride," she said, her hands clinging to tightly so the pole that her knuckles had gone white. 

Her head thumped loudly, each note of the music now seeming deathly and morbidly forbidding as her stomach churned and the pain in her chest exploded into a crippling agony.

"STOP! Stop the ride! Stop the fucking ride!" Malfoy shouted, panicking at Ginny's body limp in his arms.

Just as the ride screeched to a halt at the hands of the instructor, Ginny's body slipped from the horse, escaping Draco's clutch, and fell to the floor like a rag doll. 

"What happened to her?" the portly instructor demanded, climbing the steps and rushing over to the unmoving figure. Draco climbed down gracefully and followed over too, kneeling so Ginny's head leant on his lap.

"No idea," Draco said, biting his lip. "She just went all rigid and said to stop the ride." Feeling her pulse, he breathed a sigh of relief at its unsteady beat. "She's alive alright. I thought for a second-"

"What's going on?" Ginny mumbled, her eyes fluttering for a few seconds. "What happened?"

"You fell off," the instructor said, mopping his brow. "Sorry `luv, you must have said some sort of dizzy turn. If you like, we can run you down to St Mungos for a check up."

"No! No thanks, I'll be okay. I'm fine-" Ginny paused, noticing Draco's hard glare. There was anger in his eyes.

"Tell me why." It was an order, not a request, and she had never seen him so furious.

"Relax Malfoy," she snapped, ignoring the agony in her chest and staggering to her feet. "It's not as if you care what it is anyway."

"God dammit, you stupid bitch!" He grabbed her arm roughly in his fury and shook her, making her cry out.

"Get the hell off me and leave me alone! You have no right to ever do that again, and no amount of bullying can make me give in to you. If I ever see you again, it will be too soon," she spat venomously, and exited from the carousel as fast as her shaky legs could carry her. The instructor seemed to be attempting to lecture Malfoy ("you should never speak that way to a lady"), but he wasn't listening.

How could he have snapped out like that? It was only caring that had made him so, and a fervent desire not to. In his worry he had hurt her, desperate to know what made her so ill. But it seemed he would never know now.

Shaking his head sadly, he Apparated home. Nothing more could be done. 

* * *

As I said, maybe the next chapter a little later than usual. Please please please keep posting your reviews, as they're more important than ever to bring me out of a bad era and into a better one- I do have a lot of ideas for the future but I like to keep in mind what you want to. 


	6. Chapter 6 Stark Warning

**Ginny's Secret**

Summary: Ginny Weasley is an average eighteen year old girl with a happy and hopeful future... until disaster strikes and she is left devastated. Will Ginny ever reveal her secret, or will she keep it hidden from the man she loves forever?

Disclaimer: The usual stuff applies here ^_^ See previous chapters.

Authors Note: I'm sorry if this was a little later than my usual standard- but hey, I finished it much earlier than I thought I would. First of all I had to overcome a huge block I had towards writing this chapter, and then when I'd just finished it, I accidentally deleted it and had to rewrite the whole thing. By the way, for those interested, I am sitting my SATs exams this week, so maybe the updates won't be so often. Wish me luck people, I definitely need it!

_Queen Alexandra_~ Thanks, it really matters to me that people like the storyline. I hope you carry on posting, because I'd love to keep track of your opinion.

_Candice_~ It was really thoughtful of you to post about that- thank you! Yeah, I think Ginny's eyes are brown too... but I can't be sure.

_Livvy_~ Yay I love reading your posts pal! I loved writing the previous chappie and I'm glad you enjoyed it too- I really love fairs, they appeal to my child-like side.

_Kermit_~ Apologies for that big glitch of mine. I'll change it straight away :) Thank you for the lovely review and I hope you continue to read! I haven't seen the film A Walk To Remember but I do know it has Mandy Moore in it- is it any good? And I didn't deliberately take that little speech from Anne of Green Gables (I can't remember much of it to be honest) but I did really like that book. Yes, Canadians do rule!

_Smokeline_~ Yep, the last chapter was the first one with a bit of romantic tension, and in the future there should be a lot more of that! Thanks for the review :)

_Mo the Deatheater_~ Lol well my writer's block is sort of in remission if you know what I mean... and SAT exams don't help. Thanks for the review and hope you continue to post!

_Toby Keith Fanatic_~ I agree that Ginny/Draco are really sweet together. Thank you for posting and maybe you might see some more G/D in the future... *wink*

_Dizzy2381_~ Thanks I'll look out for them! Cheers for reviewing.

Thanks to everyone who wished me luck on overcoming a few problems I had. It means a lot!

* * *

**Chapter 6 Snap Decision**

Ginny Weasley pushed open the entrance doors of the office firm the next morning, rubbing sleep from her eyes and yawning from fatigue. The after hours had been plagued with terrible flashbacks of her meeting with Draco, and not only that but the dull pain in her chest had kept her awake for many hours. Finally, after much tossing and turning, she had resolved to never ever speak to him again. It was just far too dangerous.

Last night she had come close to giving away her secret- so close that the word had been on the edge of her tongue. The more time she spent with him, the nearer she came to revealing the bitter truth, and there was nothing more she desired less. If it meant keeping the reality hidden, she would sacrifice everything fun in her life- her friends, her spare time, and most importantly her family. She would do anything to protect Ron and Hermione- _anything_ at all. Imagine if Malfoy had found out and told them? It was just too terrible to imagine! It wasn't as if Draco was stupid: far from it. He was intelligent enough to know when he was being lied to, and something about him made Ginny's barriers collapse and her softer shell appear. He was her weakness, and she would have to avoid him at all costs. 

"You're _two hours late_! Where have you been?" Ginny was distracted from her thoughts as she came face to face with Hermione, who looked furious. Hands on enlarged hips, she stood between Ginny and her desk, while the rest of the people in the office watched with some amusement. It had always been a bit of a laugh when Hermione laid into someone, but now all of a sudden it didn't seem so hilarious- in fact, Ginny felt somewhat downtrodden. 

"Sorry, I-"

"Sorry isn't good enough Ginny! There are only so many times I can make allowances for your bad time keeping. This isn't the first time either, is it?"

"Look there's nothing more I can say, I-"

"Come in my office and we can discuss this privately." Hermione ushered for Ginny to follow, and led her into a small room just down the corridor, which was brimming with shelves lined with many books. Hermione struggled to see over the large pile of parchments on her desk, and moved them with a flick of her wand, while Ginny pulled up a stool and stared at her employer defiantly. 

"I can't show favouritism here Ginny, you know I can't, and if it had been anyone else that had strolled in two hours late then I would have bawled them out and given them a stern warning! And not only that but I have to prove I am purely professional to other workers. Do you know how bad this could look- for both of us? For a while now you've been rather unmotivated, and at first I gave you the excuse of being ill, but after the checkup at St Mungos I can only conclude it's your attitude that's unhealthy!"

"That's unfair," she replied angrily. "I work really hard here but everyone makes mistakes. You're going over the top!"

"I'm afraid I'm not. I hate to say this but if you don't buck your ideas up I'm going to have to reconsider your place in this firm. I'm sorry Gin, but it's just not good enough. You don't know how painful this is, having to say this to you- I'm your best friend for god's sake- but it's completely necessary and to be honest I've been thinking we needed this conversation for a long time. We've been really busy with press files for Majorca holidays today, and we needed all the help we could get, and thanks to you a lot of us will have to work overtime tonight." 

"Well I'm SO sorry _ma'am_," Ginny sneered, standing up and marching towards the door way. Her face had gone a dark red and she was practically seething with ill suppressed temper and hurt. How dare she say that to her? If only she knew how truly hard she'd had it lately- that she had to cope with the fact she was going to die on top of everything else! "I apologise if I've put anyone out of their way. But I'm not standing round here to be spoken to like a piece of shit and patronised like I'm about four years old! I know I was late but you just crossed the line, and I'm not taking it. I don't need this!" Grabbing her bag, Ginny left the room and stormed through the corridors as every head turned to watch her, awestruck.

"Wait! Ginny, you're totally over-reacting! Surely you can understand why I might be annoyed. If we just talk about this like civilised human beings, then maybe we can sort this out." Hermione had followed her, and her voice had lowered, as if she was speaking to a young child that wasn't allowed sweets.

"Leave me alone," she spat. "Keep your precious job and find someone that arrives on time, and then you'll be happy. After all, my attitude is 'unhealthy' so it can't be hard finding someone to replace me."

"I'm sorry I shouted at you, but don't do this- you'll regret it." 

"I don't think so somehow! Goodbye everyone."

And with that, Ginny slammed the door shut and found herself in the blustering winds of Diagon Alley, the wind whipping at her face and tugging at her cloak. Shivering, she stood stock still as her mind whirred ceaselessly. Not only had she just walked out on her only solid income, but she'd just argued with her sister-in-law and one of the people she loved most in the world, Hermione. Already Ginny's anger began to drain and she felt weak and exhausted as she realised the extent of what damage she had caused just because she had been reprimanded, and rightly too .

Even though she had acted in resentment, part of her was glad she'd quit her job. If she had six months left, did she really want to spend them working in a grotty job that was totally pointless? She didn't need the money for a better future anyway- she didn't have one! No, she was glad that she didn't have to return there everyday, because she had come to hate the hours she spent working in that dingy little office. 

She was just about to start walking down the street, when someone she glimpsed across the road made her pause in her tracks. A flash of silvery-blonde hair meant only one thing- Draco Malfoy. Acting quickly, she hid herself in the alleyway, her heart in her mouth, as she watched him progress across the road and up the stone steps to the doorway of her firm. What was he doing there anyway? Surely he wasn't _looking_ for her?

"Is Ginny there?" came Malfoy's familiar drawl. She had to stop herself crying out, covering her mouth with her hand, as her expectations were confirmed: he was indeed looking for her. From now on she would have to be very careful to avoid him, because she knew once that she began speaking to him, she wouldn't be able to stop herself blurting out everything.

"No, she isn't," came Hermione's reply, and to Ginny's discomfort, she sounded tearful. "I have no idea where she is. We just had an argument and she walked out and- and- oh it was all my fault! I had a go at her because she got up late, and now she's just gone and quit."

"Heartbreaking story," he replied sarcastically. "But a simple yes or no would have done the job just fine."

"If you see her- will you tell her I'm sorry?"

"Tell her yourself. Bye." The sound of the door slamming shut and Hermione's hysterical sobs wafting from the half-open window made Ginny's stomach writhe with guilt. That woman was pregnant- the least thing she needed was stress and anxiety, and Ginny had given her both. After all her intentions of keeping Hermione and Ron happy, she had just gone and caused trouble. 

She watched Malfoy stalk past, so close she could reach out and touch him if she desired, and fought the urge to run after him. Why did she feel like this? She wasn't the type to go for looks, though indeed he was handsome, with steely gray eyes, dimples in a masculine face and a powerful appearance, but why was she attracted to him? In her experience his personality left a lot to be desired, and had been pushy, teasing and a little aggressive, not to mention sly with his attempts to find out the truth. Ginny did have a begrudging respect for his intelligence, but it was all spoilt by the nasty show of temper that had resulted in Hogsmeade when she had fainted. Still, she couldn't deny the fact that there was something of an aura around Draco Malfoy.

As soon as the coast was clear, Ginny set off for home without magic, leaving herself time to think. Her mind was bursting with thoughts and worries, especially about Hermione, but she was too proud to turn back and apologise. Maybe it would be best if she left her alone for a few days, and maybe she'd forget all about it...

It seemed like hours later when she finally arrived at her apartment, as she was used to Apparating, but in actual fact it was only minutes. The building was dull and crumbling, looking just like an average Muggle block, when in actual fact it had been charmed to keep away the non-magic community. After taking the steps up to the top floor, Ginny unlocked her door with the appropriate charm (she kept her wand in her handbag) and stepped into her living room.

It was a ramshackle affair with many different odds and ends, but it was so quaint that she oddly liked it. The carpet and walls were blue though the curtains were Mrs Weasley's old green ones, whereas most of the furniture was her father's old junk he had given her when she bought the flat. A few Muggle appliances as well as magical ones were installed, and hundreds of pictures lined the walls so you could barely see the paint underneath.

The pictures were beautiful art, from wild countryside scenery to abstract splashes of colour to portraits, and all had been drawn by Ginny's older brother Ron Weasley. He was an artist, something rather unusual for such a straightforward type of person, but he had proved everyone wrong with the result. Some of his pictures sold for hundreds of Galleons and he had a large market across the seas in America and other parts of Europe. Ginny smiled fondly at her own paintings, which he'd drawn especially for her. They were beautiful. One was of her when she was sixteen years old, smiling happily and running through a garden with her red hair flowing out behind her and her brown eyes practically dancing with delight. Happiness was exuded from the very essence of the picture- yet now, only two years later, things couldn't be any more different: she had misery on her shoulders, and no longer was her face the picture of youth and innocence.

It all stemmed from the fact that she felt truly alone, and that was something she wasn't used to with such a large family. All three of her eldest brothers were now high fliers, and Fred and George's joke shop business had extended over the whole of England, so they were working in London right now- Ron of course had succeeded in his art and was beginning to settle down with a family, and where did that leave her? She was the only one without a business, spouse or any type of achievement, and she loathed it. 

With a start, Ginny came back to reality at the sound of three sharp taps on the door. It was her brother's knock- which meant Hermione had told Ron everything, and sent him round. Sighing, she got up from the sofa and crossed over to the door, unlatching it swiftly.

Ron Weasley stood there, his red hair stuck up in little clumps and his pale eyes gazing down at her with concern. Since his teenage years he had grown even taller, though now he had grown into his height a little, becoming broader and a little less gangly; he still tended to look a bit worse for wear, and it didn't help that he had a huge blob of purple paint on his chin. His smile was as warm and brotherly as ever.

"Can I come in Ginny? I heard all about what happened."

"Of course you can," she replied, stepping aside and allowing him to enter the living room. Without another word he wrapped his arms around her and embraced, causing a lump to appear in Ginny's throat. How long had she been needing a hug? It seemed like forever since such a show of affection, and she didn't want to let go.

"Hey... what's the matter?" he asked, pulling back and gazing at her worriedly. "Are you eating right? Since Mum's gone nobody's been checking your meals."

"I am eating right Ron," she said crossly, but ruffled his hair all the same. "Don't fuss. Now, do you want a cup of tea?"

A few minutes later, both of them were sitting on chairs with steaming hot mugs of tea, discussing anything and everything. It had been a while since they had last spoken, and they were used to seeing each other everyday. 

"Enough now," he said, putting down his cup on the wooden table. "Are you going to tell me your version of what happened between you and Hermione?"

Ginny sipped her tea. "It was all my fault, and that's the truth. I got up late and when she ticked me off, I got pissed and started shouting. I was totally out of control and in the wrong."

"Funny that," he said wryly. "Hermione said exactly the same about herself." 

"She shouldn't have sent you," she sighed. "It's unfair to drag you into this. Tell her I am really sorry, and I promise I'll make it up to her."

"That's not why I came. I want to find out what's wrong, Gin. I've never seen you look so ill."

"Thanks!" Ginny said in mock offence.

"No, I'm serious. You look tired, like you're not getting any sleep. Is there something you're not telling me? You know I'd do anything for you, so you just say the word and I'll sort it, alright?" 

"Nothing's wrong, I'm totally fine. You concentrate on keeping your art up and running, and looking after your wife and future child."

"Is it Malfoy?"

Ginny sat up. "What makes you think that?"

"Hermione told me he's been calling round at the firm looking for you, and I'm sick to the back teeth of that bastard. At school he was such a- God I hate him! He works in the art industry too, you know, and always seems intent on running me out of business. And when I heard he was sniffing round you, you can just imagine how I felt. He asked you out on a date, didn't he?"

"Yes, he did."

"Well it's lucky you had sense enough to recognise a loser when you saw one." Ginny realised that Ron had presumed she'd said no, and didn't have the heart to tell the truth.

"Uh-huh. Enough about him anyway, it's got nothing to do with him, I'm really fine. If anything I'm just worried about you and Hermione, s'all. I want everything to be perfect for you."

Ron smiled in relief. "Really? Is that what was making you upset? Oh Gin, what a silly little thing you are!" He reached over and kissed her on the cheek fondly. She smiled weakly, feeling another twinge of guilt. She had well and truly become a liar recently. "I'll tell you the truth though," she said confidentially. "I was troubled the other day, when she nearly fell down the stairs. Healers said the baby is really weak and she needs a load of rest, but she just won't listen to me and stop working. I think I'm going to have to pay for a nurse to be with her 24 hours a day, because you know what she's like- she will never just stop and take things easy. She's definitely going to have to leave her job _now_, after the scan we went to yesterday. We think it's malnutrition that's causing problems, because Hermione barely eats anything, much less than she should when she is supposed to be eating for two. I doubt the amount she digests could feed a sparrow! And who knows, maybe it will be good for her to have a nurse; at least it'll give her some company when I'm at work and she's on maternity leave." 

"Hermione's baby is ill? What do you mean?"

"It's really small for the length of pregnancy and the tiniest fall could result in miscarriage. Any little glitches and there will be brain damage. Oops, I shouldn't really be talking about this with you, you've got enough worries of your own," he laughed quietly, and patted her shoulder. "Maybe I should get going."

"Wait!" Ginny grabbed his arm, nearly causing the table to spill over. "Why don't... why don't I come and live with you, and you know, help Hermione out?"

Ron stopped. "What? Really? You want to live with us?"

"Sorry if I seem cheeky. But I'd pay rent and since I don't have a job anymore, I could help out and make sure Hermione gets rest... of course, it's probably a stupid idea and if you'd rather not-"

"Are you kidding? I think it's bloody brilliant," he cried. "And don't be ridiculous, you don't have to pay rent. Move in whenever you like! We'd be pleased to have you, and I've always worried about you cooped up here by yourself."

Ginny was already beginning to regret the decision, but it was definitely for the best. Despite the fact she should be avoiding them so they didn't get too attached, she was distraught at the idea of them losing the baby, and would do anything in her power to stop that happening. Without seeming a nag, she would make sure Hermione's baby would survive, and give them the happiness she couldn't have. And shouldn't she be using the time she had left for a good cause? 

"If that's okay with you Ron," she said determinedly. "I'll move in tomorrow." 

* * *

Okay okay, no Draco action, except for his small scene at the beginning! Next chapter Ron takes them all to an art gallery- no surprises for guessing who else is there... It's probably going really slow but this chapter was real hard to write and at least I managed it. Hopefully it wasn't too dreadful. Please review, and don't be too harsh!


End file.
